The Kaelan Chronicles
by KaizerMichaels
Summary: Kaelan le Fay is the youngest son of Morgan le Fay, the dark sorceress of legend. Kaelan receives a special invite from King Ben to come and live in Auradon, but he refuses, but his mother has other plans and convinces him otherwise. Bound by family loyalty, he accepts it. Kaelan soon uncovers family secrets that will plague him, and the foreign concept of love is revealed to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disney's Descendants:** _  
The Kaelan Chronicles_  
 _Written and Adapted by Kai Michaels_

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _  
"The Commando, Who Came In from the Cold…"_

" _Auradon…pfft! What a joke! I'm sure you know the story already, but for those of you who don't!? Have you been living under a rock for the last twenty something years?! Honestly…I'm surrounded by incompetence 24/7!"_ the narrator complained.

" _For those of you, just joining us…basically, we villains got screwed over by those goodie too-shoes in the United Nations of Auradon, who all joined forces under new management, and banished my kind to the Isle of the Lost. Where my mother and older brother have resided ever since, stripped of their magic behind a barrier of good magic, thanks to that foolish old woman known as Fairy Godmother. Like many other villains, they have been plotting their revenge just as long too!"_ revealed the mysterious villain kid.

" _As for who I am? My name is Kaelan le Fay. The youngest son of that's right; you guessed it…Morgan le Fay! Sworn enemy of Camelot, and the half-sister of that pompous, self-righteous uncle of mine, King Arthur! Doesn't it just make you sick to your stomach!? Well my mother and older brother, Mordred for all you slow people out there may be stuck here, but I certainly won't be, thanks to Auradon's new ruler in King Benjamin aka Beast Jr! I can already taste my family's vengeance…what a fool, he is!"_ laughed the villainous youth.

" _I don't need saving thanks, Ben, but I'll take your invite…just because I'm a nice guy, and I wouldn't want to be rude now, would I?"_ snickered Kaelan wickedly to himself. _"Now…that we're all up to speed, how about we get to my story already? I'm bored! Enjoy!"_ exiting the mental monologue he had just shared with all of us. 

(MUSICAL OPENING OF 'WAYS TO BE WICKED' FROM THE DESCENDANTS 2 SOUNDTRACK)

"KAEL! I wish you would stop fooling around!" said Morgana le Fay, the little sister of our anti-hero, who walked into his loft after his latest musical performance. She had long black hair with fair white skin, her dark beauty was something to be beheld with a set of truly alluring green eyes that even the most resistant of men would happily fall victim too, just like her mother.

"Who's fooling around, little sister?!" he snickered, diving onto his double bed and landing on his back. Kael placed both of his mid-muscular arms behind his head, full of confidence looking over at his sister.

"You're one of the select few of us to be chosen to go to school in Auradon by King Ben himself! This family is counting on you to get us out of this prison! Our mother demands it!" Morgana reminded her older brother crawling onto the bed, joining him there.

"So how about you start taking this more SERIOUSLY!" Morgana pleaded desperately with him.

Kael looked at his baby sister like he wasn't under enough pressure as it is with his mother and older brother breathing down his neck 24/7, and now Morgana too? Just great!

"Relax, Morgana. I know what I have to do, so can you back off? I've already heard it from Mordred, and mother already…I came here for some peace and quiet, so either make me a sandwich or kindly shut up!? Your choice!" Kaelan suggested in pure annoyance, and frustration.

"URGH! You're impossible!" Morgana exasperated, and grabbed the spare pillow behind her and threw it at her older brother.

"HEY! RUDE!" Kaelan expressed playfully, after removing the pillow from his face and tossed it right back at his sister, who had already left the bed and was making her way towards the small run-down kitchen to prepare him a sandwich.

"HA! YOU MISSED! JERK!" insulted the villainess, sticking out her tongue.

"WHATEVER! BRAT!" Kaelan smirks; he did love his little sister more so than his own mother and brother. He would miss her when he goes to Auradon, but of course, he would never admit that out loud.

"So when are you leaving for Auradon again?" Morgana asked from the kitchen.

"The day after tomorrow, I think," Kaelan answered.

"So just over 24 hours until our revenge begins than? Now that's something I can really look forward too," smirked Morgana evilly.

"Yeah, yeah…anyway…I'm hungry over here! HURRY UP!" demanded the self-proclaimed commando.

Kaelan, if he was being honest wasn't completely consumed by his family's vengeance like the rest of them were. Sure, he had plenty of it eating away at him, but he never let it consume him. He was always in control. He was already a legend on the Isle of the Lost in his own right and owned most of the territory he once fought with Uma, and Mal over. They all had their own territories, but none were more coveted than Kaelan's turf, which resulted in many new generation gang wars across the Isle of the Lost involving the villain kids. With Uma and Mal now out of the picture, one would think he would have taken over by now, but he hadn't after all, he still Harry Hook and Gil to deal with. Which wasn't much of a threat, but they had rules, a code all the villain leaders lived by when it came to territory or there would be no order throughout the land, just untamed chaos.

"Here! Stuff your face!" Morgana said shoving the plate with the ham sandwich on it into Kaelan's chest.

"Don't mind if I do, sis!" Kaelan replied with a grin, and playfully took a large bite out of it, like an animal ripping apart its prey.

"Disgusting…you animal! Urgh!" she said, flipping her long dark hair at her sibling sitting next to him once again on the bed with some food of her own, mostly a healthy salad, she had her stunning figure to preserve after all.

"I love you too, sis…" he teased with a smile and further teased her with an encore of his sandwich-ripping abilities.

The next day, Kaelan met with his second-in-command and sometimes best friend, Hayden Olympia, the son of Hades the former God of the Underworld to discuss business at their usual hang out spot on the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse which oversaw the skyline of Auradon. Hayden had already been waiting for his best friend for about five minutes and was staring off towards the nation of Auradon, deep in thought while sitting down on the front edge of the roof.

Hayden was petite in size but was rather svelte in body type. He had pale blue hair with a few strands of white highlights in it that overall was similar to his father's previously flaming hairstyle. He was reasonably handsome with dark brown eyes.

Kaelan finished climbing up the side wall ladder, and greeted his mate upon meeting with him with a few up-and-down fist bumps, and sat down next to him on the edge.

"So you're off to everyone's favorite nation, tomorrow? Fun." Hayden sarcastically stated with a smirk.

"Looks that way. I'm only going so I can get out of this hell hole, and shut my family up." He replied, looking out to Auradon.

"Brave man, you are, Kael. I wouldn't last one minute in that cesspool of goodness…so better you, than me." he happily cursed the nation in question.

"Thanks…I think." he grinned, giving his friend a hard nudge to the arm with his elbow.

"Do me, a favor Kael, if you see any children of Hercules over there? Kick their ass for my Dad, and make it hurt for days too, would ya? That would bring us both a great joy like you wouldn't believe." Hayden grinned maliciously.

"Sure, consider it done, Hayd." Kael grinned back.

"This place is going to be quiet without you're around, dude." Hayden believed truthfully.

"I doubt it. But you're in-charge, while I'm gone, mate. Harry and Gil are no doubt going to try and take over, while I'm away. You fight them off or I will kill you! Alright?!" he instructed him in-complete seriousness.

"So you keep telling me! Don't worry Kael, those idiots won't get anything from us, I can promise you that…and if they try? Our gang will take 'em down, and take no prisoners while doing so. They will respect the code, whether they like it or not, just because Uma's gone for god knows, how long." Hayden assured his leader.

"Good. I'll have my own problems to deal with when I get to Auradon tomorrow," he informed his oldest friend.

"Ah yes…Mal, and her merry band of traitors and losers. You give 'em hell, Kaelan. They deserve every bit of it!" Hayden encouraged Kaelan angrily.

"Agreed, and I will…don't worry. I will make their lives hell, just because I can too…" he grins wickedly.

"Exactly, and tell Evie, there is no way in the Underworld, I will ever take her back! Frickin' Harpy!" Hayden bitterly requested of his friend.

"Still sore, buddy? But sure, I'll pass the message on, including the harpy insult. She'll love that." He chuckled.

"Soon, we'll all be free, and we'll make Auradon pay. You're the savior here mate, don't screw this up!" he reminded his mate.

"Relax! I already got all this crap from my family…and savior dude? Really? I'd prefer the devil in disguise if I'm being nit-picky here! " he grinned arrogantly to himself, looking forward to causing havoc, and mischief in Auradon.

Hayden smirked, he admired his best friend's mean streak, it was what made him who he was, but he'd be lying if he wasn't a little concerned about Kaelan ending up like Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay…a reformed villain kid. But he was confident; Kael wouldn't let him and his family down. He could find solace in that at least for now.

Later that day at the le Fay household, Kael was seen packing up some of his stuff for his move to Auradon Prep tomorrow in his bedroom. Morgan le Fay his mother and Mordred le Fay his older brother walked into the room with faces like thunder and overly parched for revenge. Kaelan stopped, what he was doing and could feel the cold stares directed at him that pierced his very soul.

Kael rolled his eyes and sighed in anger. "Mother, Mordred…if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. What do you want now!? Another lecture, I bet!?" he asked in further defiance.

"Show some respect boy!" Mordred aggressively grabbed his younger brother's shoulder and turned him around violently to face them, squeezing it now, his fingernails digging into the exposed flesh there firmly.

A vicious slap from his mother hit the side of his face, forcing his head to turn away from the impact. Kael sniffed and snapped his head back to face them instantly. Kaelan narrowed his eyes in disdain while breathing heavily trying to quell the rage in his heart that was directed at his mother and brother that made his blood boil every minute of every day. Hatred was a powerful thing, and that's all Kaelan ever got from his family that wasn't Morgana. He took the brunt of their treatment in order to protect his little sister. He had done a great job, but Morgana was on her own now that Kaelan was going to Auradon, so that's why Kaelan made sure she was looked after in his absence and that his secret loft would never to be discovered for her to lay low in times of need.

"You listen here; no son of mine will ever talk back to me! Do you understand me, Kaelan!?" the dark sorceress ordered, grabbing Kaelan by the bottom of his chin roughly, staring deeply into his amber-colored eyes.

Kaelan gritted his teeth slightly; his eyes began to glow a very intense dark purple that seemed to please his mother. "I understand mother…perfectly." Kael remained rebellious till the end, pulling his chin and face away from his mother's grip fiercely, and batted his brother's hand and arm away from him just the same too.

Mordred looked his baby brother over with a taunting smirk, "Watch it, kid! You've been warned…" forewarned the second generation, older dark sorcerer, whose own eyes flared up rather quickly a very dark crimson red.

Kaelan and Mordred stared each other down, full of sibling rivalry and loathing for the other.

"Children…Enough!" Morgan demanded furiously.

Both brothers immediately brought their warring stare to an end, after their mother had just finished scolding the both of them, and causing their eyes to return to normal. Mordred folded his large muscular arms across his chest and gave a snigger towards his inferior sibling in his personal opinion.

"Whatever you say, mother." The favored son happily obeyed.

Kaelan remained silent and turned his attention back to his mother, who had some last words of 'advice' for him.

"Now Kaelan, I don't need to remind you of the kind of punishment that awaits you if you fail in your mission to free of us from this prison. You have only one goal, and that is to get that god-forsaken wand and destroy this barrier!" she commanded. "I do not like to repeat myself as you well know…we will have our revenge if it's the last thing we do! Auradon will fall to our power, and Camelot Heights will be the first place we take back! Do you understand? Nothing will stop our rise to power, and taking back what belongs to us!" Morgan reminded her son, continuing to pile on the pressure to ensure he does not fail in his quest.

Kaelan was just about to reach his limit with his mother's constant lectures, and reminders. It infuriated him, but as much as he wanted to, he could not oppose her; she had far too much power over him to even try and distance himself from. Not to mention an overly obedient older brother with an axe to grind. Despite his best efforts, he could not openly oppose them. But now that he is a future guest of Auradon, things could start looking up for him, if he played his cards right that is. But it would take precise planning and a strategic approach to the problem of family. It was definitely something to think about on the ride over there, and while he was there too, of course.

"Yes, mother, I know. I will not let the family down," he said half-heartedly, looking forward to his time away from his family in general.

"You better not, kid or we will erase you!" Mordred threatened.

Kaelan remained stoic in his expressions, and reactions towards the endless threats than he continues to endure every day.

"Your brother is correct, Kaelan. But in Auradon, you will be able to use your dark magic. So remember everything I have taught you, and you will be triumphant. Now then you need your rest, so finish up and retire to your bed. Tomorrow morning will be a great day for us all. Come Mordred; leave your brother to his preparations." Morgan instructed her eldest son, and both relatives exited the room to tend to other matters, no doubt.

Kaelan watched them leave, and soon they shut the behind them, locking it. He was a prisoner in his own room half the time. It only added to his teenage angst and fury as he growled out in frustration and more by tossing his suitcase instantly across the room, hitting the wall there with a loud thump and then fell to the floor all in one swift motion.

Mordred looked back at his brother's bedroom door upon hearing the thump briefly before continuing his way down the stairs behind his always elegant mother.

"Mother, may I speak freely?" Mordred asked her.

"You may…" Morgan replied, lifting up the tattered bottom of her long black dress.

"Mother, aren't you worried about a certain HIM finding out about Kaelan's arrival?" the loyal son questioned.

Morgan stepped off the spiraling staircase's bottom step and turned on her heel sideways to acknowledge her son's question.

"No, I am not. In fact, I'm sure he already knows of he's coming…but he cannot stop it, that would be defying the young King Ben's will now, wouldn't it? A form of the highest treason even, one could only hope for." smiled the sinister witch.

"So, do not despair my child. Merlin wouldn't dare oppose the elected family monarchy. He has no real authority outside Camelot Heights. Your brother will not succumb to the man's lies." Morgan confidently assumed, "And if he does, so? Well, he won't have a home to come back to now will he?" Morgan evilly promised.

Mordred grinned; "Mother, you truly are a wicked thing…" he complimented, proud to be her son.

"Such a sweet boy…my darling Mordred…" she praised gently stroking the side of her eldest child's rugged yet still handsome features.

Mordred took his mother's hand that was upon his face into his own and lightly kissed her fair palm. "My brother, if you can truly call him that will serve us well mother. Do you truly think he has the strength, skill, and knowledge to free us from this hell that they have inflicted upon us?" he asked.

"He is your brother, whether you like it or not, my child. I love all my children. And to answer your question, Mordred, yes I do believe he can free us. We have trained him well, and he has more power than you realize, and that same power will surely serve us well in Auradon. Young Kaelan wouldn't dare think of disappointing his loving mother, but he knows what will happen to him if he does. He has no choice, but to bring me a victory for his own good."

"Kaelan? Powerful? Oh, please, mother! I am more powerful than him as you well know, despite his 'other' parentage. He will never surpass me in the arts or in general. I am his better, and he knows it." Mordred boastfully stated.

"We shall see, now won't we my darling? Come, it is time for supper. Fetch your sister for me." Morgan requested of her loving son, and he happily obeyed and went to retrieve his little sister.

Once Morgan was alone, she put her fingertips together and thought about the family secrets that will no doubt be revealed to Kaelan when he reaches Auradon, but she wasn't worried, she always had a backup plan.

"Soon, Merlin…you will pay for your crimes against me and my family and to you dear brother, the noble and just, King Arthur…" she walked over to her long window at the end of the living room, and peered out at hovel of desperation she had been forced to endure for the last two decades.

"You shall suffer the most, when I take Camelot back, and my son, Mordred assumes the throne like he was always meant too. Kaelan will not let me down, and if he does a fate worse than death will await his newly condemned soul." Morgan promised with a truly malicious and sinister tone to her voice and facial expressions. A day of reckoning would soon cast a shadow on these two lands, and on that day the villains will rise again and the heroes will once again fall by their hand.

 _ **..To Be Continued!  
**_

**Author's Notes:**

-

I do not own Disney's Descendants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney's Descendants:** _  
The Kaelan Chronicles_  
 _Written and Adapted by Kai Michaels_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ _  
"_ _Something Old, Something New & Something Charming?!_ _"_

Today was the day Kaelan was due to join the ranks of Auradon Preparatory in the heart of the United Nations. He hadn't slept much and had spent most of the night wide awake thinking about this very moment in time. He laid there shirtless in his single bed looking up at the ceiling with both arms behind his head. A loud knock was heard on his bedroom door; Kael's eyes diverted their attention towards the back of the door.

"Kael? Are you awake?" asked a feminine voice from behind the door, muffed by its thick wooden structure.

"Sure…" he answered, lacking enthusiasm.

The door unlocked, and opened revealing Morgana le Fay, Kaelan's little sister, remember.

"Mother sent me to get you out of bed. She wants you downstairs in five minutes." Morgana stated with a sigh. She didn't like how much pressure was being put on Kaelan but had to fake it often in front of her mother and brother.

"Why am I not surprised? I'll be there, sis." He promised, as she nodded and took her leave closing the door behind her.

Kaelan exhaled in frustration and annoyance before throwing off his thin covers and threw his legs off to the side so that he was now sitting in an upright position on the side of his bed with his bare feet firmly placed on the floorboards beneath him. He only ever slept in his underwear, which was always a different variety of boxer- briefs in an array of mostly dark colors like today he was wearing black underwear.

Kaelan slowly wiped the front of his face down with his hands, feeling the tiredness creeping up on him from the night before. He took a moment to look down at the two silver dog tags that had always hung down around his neck. He played with for a second, deep in thought once again, before snapping out of it and standing up, and heading towards the less than stellar en-suite bathroom attached poorly I might add to his main bedroom.

Ten minutes passed, and Kael after a quick shower joined his mother downstairs at her request. She looked over at her son, not impressed.

"You're late. I said five minutes, not ten. I do not like to be kept waiting, Kaelan, as you know all too well, do you want to be punished on your big day?" she threatened him.

"No, Of course not, mother. My apologies, of course. I won't keep you waiting ever again." Kaelan replied, and of course he would keep her waiting again, he was a teenager with a rebellious streak and a problem with authority. He may be her son, but she was not the boss of him at least in his own mind. But he opted to go for a more respectful approach today to make sure nothing happened to his chance to get away from her at least for a while anyway to clear his head and decide on his own kind of revenge towards his dear mother. She deserved it, and so did his bastard of an elder brother.

"See that you do not. I shall not be so forgiving next time." Morgan firmly scolded her youngest son.

"As you wish, mother, and where is Mordred? If you do not, mind my asking?" Kaelan asked, suspicious of his brother's current absence.

"I sent him on some errands. He will return before you leave here." divulged the darkest of all ladies.

"Come here, my child. I have something for you to take with you to Auradon," she announced.

"You do? What is it?" he asked and took a cautious approach to stand before her.

Morgan had both her hands on something but it was concealed underneath a folded piece of black and gold cloth.

"Magic is still very much a part of Auradon and although our magic does not work here, thanks to the barrier that continues to entrap us against our will, it will in Auradon, and inside this cloth is our family legacy, Kaelan. Our family's Book of Shadows, our spell book," she revealed, and carefully began to unwrap the tome from its protective material.

"This is the key to our family's most potent and dangerous magic. Dark spells that will aid you in your quest to free us from this wretched place, and protect you from any type of good magic that would try and infect you or even seek to corrupt you." Morgan explained.

Kaelan raised his eyebrow at his mother's words, joining Morgan at her side. He looked the front of the book over carefully, somehow drawn to it. Morgan watched her son fixate on its cover, smiling wickedly to herself. Morgana looked on, not sure if she should be concerned about her brother or not.

"Take it my child, and let it guide you." she voiced softly, lifting the book up more to pass it over to Kaelan. Kaelan took it in his hands and stared down at the family's golden coat of arms emblem emblazed on the front cover.

He let his fingers trail down its metallic structure slowly; soon his eyes began to turn a shade of dark purple. Kael looked at his mother and smirked a little evilly to himself.

"Thank you, Mother. I'll take good care of it." Kael promised his mother, and his eyes soon returned to normal.

"Your welcome my child. Now then, breakfast awaits us, your Auradon escort will be here shortly." Morgan informed her son, who nodded in agreement.

An hour or so later had passed, and an unfamiliar fanfare of sound passed through the Isle of the Lost which saw a black limo pulled up in the town centre forcing any lingering villains to retreat off to the sides as a group of blue and yellow uniform-wearing Auradon royal officials stepped out of the limo armed with protection, if need be from the hostile environment they found themselves in, every time they made a visit to the Isle at the order of their King.

Kael finished packing up the last of his stuff when he heard the limo's fanfare. He threw his large black holdall over his left shoulder and approached his bedroom window seeing the limo and its officials down below.

"No turning back now, Kael." He muttered before turning around on his heel and heading downstairs, where the rest of his family were waiting for him. A knock on their door was heard, as the head official waited for an answer.

Morgan answered the door, full of wicked confidence. "Good Morning." she emotionlessly greeted her less than welcome visitor.

The official looked at the witch, and kept his cool and professionalism intact behind the pair of black shades he had on, he also had an earpiece in his right ear. "I am here to collect, Kaelan le Fay at the request of King Benjamin Beast of the United Nations of Auradon." He divulged.

"But, of course, my son has been expecting you." she remained calm, and in control. "Oh...Kaelan, dear. You have a visitor." Morgan called back into her home.

Kaelan hugged his sister, while his older brother remained distant with a threatening stare. Kaelan reached the front door where his mother put on a show for her visitors by giving her son a flashed hug. She was not the loving kind nowadays; Mordred would always be her favorite.

Kaelan left his home, looking back at his family as Mordred and Morgana came to the front door, joining their mother and watched the official escort Kaelan to the limo. Kaelan looked back at his mother who continued her performance with a truly sinister smirk forming in the corner of her pale lips, giving her son a nod.

Kaelan sighed a bit and looked away as the limo's passenger door was opened for him, and he got inside the vehicle. The door slammed shut behind him. He looked around the new interior unimpressively. Once the officials were all back in the vehicle, they began to drive off back the way they came. Kaelan looked out the back window with his mother, brother, and sister walking onto the street to see him off. Mordred remained abstinent, while Morgana waved goodbye to her brother and Morgan just remained stern in her stance.

Kaelan gave a brief wave back to his sister, hoping she'd be okay without him around to protect her if need be. But the siblings had already made plans beforehand encase she ever got into trouble. Morgana was tough, she could look after herself and plus Hayden had promised Kael, he'd keep an eye on her too for him, until he returns, whenever that may be.

Kaelan sat back down in his seat as the official press a button a golden remote in he had in his hand after pointing it in front of the window screen. The barrier began to open, and swirls of golden magical began to surrounding the limo repeatedly creating a golden bridge that the car drove across heading back to Auradon across the large blue ocean below.

It wasn't long before Kaelan found himself in unknown territory as the limo pulled up outside Auradon Preparatory, where many of its students were on their way to class or just passing through on their way back to their dorms. King Ben and Fairy Godmother walked out from the front doors of the school to greet their new arrival.

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were coming out from behind the school after their free period had ended and stopped near the front of the school seeing the limo pulling up.

"Hey Mal, look…It's another one of us, I wonder who Ben brought over this time? I gave him that list remember?" she reminded her best friend.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Let's take a closer look guys." Mal suggested as the others agreed, and began walking again heading for King Ben and Fairy Godmother.

A trio of boys was seen exiting the school and one of them was Chad Charming, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming but the other two were new faces. Robert 'Robbie' Loxley, son of Robin Hood and Christopher 'Chris' Charming, Chad's older brother were those very same people.

"Oh no! Not another one! Urgh…" grunted a very displeased Chad. "These VKs has no place here in Auradon!" Chad expressed with great anger.

"Pipe down little brother! Ben's the King here, not you…so deal with it or shut up, got it?" Christopher scolded his kid brother.

"Urgh! Whatever!" replied an agitated Chad.

"Yeah, Chad, cool it. At least it adds a little excitement. I'm all for it, just look at what drama Mal and her friends already brought here." Robbie stated, agreeing with his best friend, Chris's opinions.

"I'm leaving!" Chad immaturely stormed off back into the school.

"Now where's he going?!" Robbie asked his best friend.

"Who cares, probably to cry to Audrey." Chris snickered shaking his head.

"I can't believe you're related to him, Chris," Robbie responded in disbelief.

"Me neither. I'm starting to think he's adopted, and our parents just haven't said anything." He joked with a grin, looking at Robbie.

"That sounds about right!" Robbie chuckled. "You think this new VK is going to give us any trouble, bud?" asked the archery champion.

"Who knows, but I'm sure we'll find out soon. They're getting out now, let's watch from here." Chris suggested. Robbie agreed and folded his arms across his chest as they looked on from afar.

Mal and the others greeted Ben and Fairy Godmother upon reaching them, and Ben stole a quick kiss from Mal. He was glad; she and the others were here to welcome another one of their people from the Isle of the Lost. It felt right that way.

The official opened the door after the car was newly parked and shut off at the engine. Kaelan put on a pair of aviator shades and got out of the car. He had his back turned at first, his dark green combat jacket was quite important to him, so he had always taken great care of it, it was in mint condition.

Kaelan slowly turned around in his usual army-styled attire with a twist. His silver dog tags swung a little across his chest. He was now facing Ben and the others, Mal and her friends' jaws just dropped after Kaelan removed his shades to get a better look at the personal hell he had just walked into.

"KAELAN LE FAY?!" Mal stated in confusion.

"The one and only. Hello Mal, Evie…and their little friends." Kael responded with a smirk, snubbing Jay and Carlos naturally.

"Ben! A word, please…" Mal said grabbing her boyfriend's arm and pulling him to one side.

"Mal, what's the matter?" Ben asked curiously, looking down at his girlfriend.

"You need to send him back like…right now!" Mal advised firmly.

"What?! Why?!" Ben questioned.

Meanwhile, Evie and Kael exchanged looks as Fairy Godmother introduced herself.

"Hello, Kaelan is it? I'm Fairy Godmother, the Headmistress here at Auradon Prep! Welcome to Auradon!" she said in her usual overly happy yet positive state.

Kaelan's attention turned to Fairy Godmother, "Err…Hey…" Kaelan said with a brief nod before turning back to face Evie.

"Hayden says hi, by the way, Evie…" he grinned wickedly to himself.

Evie was not impressed. "Oh he did, did he? Well…thanks but no thanks." She said, folding her arms across her chest looking away from Kaelan.

"Suit yourself…but there's more to his message, but I can tell you later." his grin widens.

"Really?" she said, intrigued slightly what her ex-boyfriend has to say.

"Yep. Find me later," he suggested.

"Maybe…I will," she responded, not exactly Kaelan's biggest fan, but she respected him enough though.

Mal looked up at Ben, "You have no idea, what kind of person, Kaelan is…did you even read Evie's list? He was not on there!" she informed him.

"No, he wasn't. I picked him out of some of my original choices; he was right up there just beneath your name in fact." Ben confirmed.

"I have reviewed Evie's list, and I will be inviting some of them here too eventually. But if the daughter of Maleficent can change then so can the son of Morgan le Fay. He deserves a second chance also. If I had gone by first impressions originally, you wouldn't be here right now and we would have never fallen in love…" he said taking her hands in his, "Just trust me, Mal, alright?" Ben asked her, smiling lovingly at her.

Mal listened to Ben explain himself to a point, and Mal knew things about Kaelan that Ben had no idea about. But she needed to see it from Ben's point of view.

"Okay, okay…I get it. Look, I just don't trust him alright, so I'm going to be keeping my eye on him. He's trouble is all I will say for now." she warned her man.

Ben smiled, "Thank you, Mal. Now if you excuse, I have an introduction to finish. I love you." Ben said truthfully, and a kiss was shared between the young couple.

"I love you too." Mal smiled and watched Ben return to Fairy Godmother and Kaelan. She had her arms folded across her chest.

Evie, Carlos, and Jay joined Mal once again to air their concerns. "Mal, what are we going to do? Ben has no idea, who he's just invited here." Carlos asked his friend.

"Relax guys; we're going to keep an eye on him. He's up to something. Someone like Kaelan would never set foot in Auradon unless he had a good reason." Mal was convinced that Kaelan had ulterior motives for accepting Ben's invitation, and was going to get to the bottom of it.

Ben introduced himself to Kaelan, and he along with Fairy Godmother lead him away from the limo and showed him into the school to give him the grand tour, and to get him settled in.

Robbie and Chris watched the interactions from afar, growing more and more curious about their newest student. Chris didn't make much of an effort before to interact with the VK, but he did every now and again. He approached Mal and the others as they were back towards the school.

"Hey, Mal: who's the new guy? He's from the Isle too right? Like you guys." he asked, fishing for more information.

"He is…unfortunately. Kaelan le Fay is nothing but trouble, Chris. I suggest you stay away from him. Trust me." Mal replied.

"Yeah guys…we're pretty sure he's up to something." Evie added, backing up her best friend.

"Like what? He just got here? Don't you think you guys are overreacting here?" Chris wondered.

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay just shook their heads, not impressed.

"We grew up on the Isle with Kaelan, you didn't. So why don't you just listen to us for a change? C'mon guys, we've got, class." Mal said and walked around the two jocks.

Robbie and Chris watched them take off and then turned to face each other.

"Wow this Kaelan must have ruffled their feathers quite a bit in the past. They're pissed!" Robbie said out loud following their recent interaction.

"Yeah…no kidding! Maybe it'll be in our best interests to find out, what we can about him eh, Rob?" Chris suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Maybe he's the one we've been waiting for mate?" Robbie speculated.

"Maybe he is. We'll soon find out. C'mon, we've got practice, let's go." Christopher remembered, and the two friends jogged off towards the tourney field.

After an hour or so of touring the school, Kaelan was finally able to set foot in his new dorm room. He didn't have a roommate as of yet, which suited him fine. He was kind of hoping he would never get one because he liked his own space.

Kaelan looked around at the contemporary yet very posh-looking room; he definitely wasn't used to these kinds of accommodations on the Isle. He closed his door, and walked further into the room and tossed his holdall on top of the bed closest to him. He sighed softly, and his first meeting with Mal and the others went as expected after all this time. He obviously couldn't express his real feelings about them there and then, hostility wouldn't make a good first impression and now it was all Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay coming off less than kind shall we say to Ben involving 'one of their own'. So he was in a good position right now.

He fell back onto his bed with his legs hanging over the side and his arms were firmly sitting behind his head as he gazed up at the high ceiling above him. He would be starting glasses tomorrow, and Fairy Godmother suggested he used today to rest up, unpack and prepare for tomorrow, while getting used to his new campus, all at the same time. Great. He was never a big fan of education and was already finding the idea of a 'Remedial Goodness' class absolutely hilarious. So lame.

It was early afternoon now, and Kaelan had napped earlier this morning not long after his arrival. He opted to take a look around on his own, and get familiar with his sickly new surroundings. He had changed into a black, sleeveless hooded fleece with no undershirt showing off his athletic build in the best way possible with the silver zip mostly done up. He continued to wear his silver dog tags as usual; they were a constant staple in his choice of attire, and his lower off was wearing a long set of camo-patterned pants and his favorite pair of black walking boots.

Kaelan walking down one of the halls and could hear the sounds of music a little further down that turned out to be the main assembly hall with its very own in-built stage. It peaked his curiosity somewhat, and he decided to take a look…it couldn't hurt, right? He had nothing better to do at the moment anyway.

Kaelan stepped into the large hall that was filled with countless rows of theatre-based folding up chairs fixed to the floor. Fairy Godmother was sitting down with two other professors in the very front row who seemed like they were watching various auditions. Doug, Dopey's son and Evie's boyfriend was working on lights a bit further down towards the center row of chairs. Kaelan approached the teen and asked him a few questions.

"Hey, dude…what's going on down there?" he inquired.

Doug looked up and then down at the stage, and back to Kaelan. "Oh, that? People are auditioning for the annual Auradon Preparatory talent show. It's a big hit with everybody. Fairy Godmother's the director. She does it every year, and every year the talent show is a big success!" Doug explained with a smile.

"I see…" Kaelan replied.

"I'm Doug by the way, Dopey's son. You're that new VK right?" Doug wondered.

Kael smirked, "That's me. But my name's Kaelan mate. Morgan le Fay's son." He revealed.

"Whoa! Seriously!?" Doug exclaimed.

"Yep…" Kaelan said remaining polite and shook the dwarf son's hand briefly before withdrawing his hand altogether, and folded his across his chest to watch the next audition for laughs.

"Thank you, Chip. That was a wonderful audition. We'll be in touch." expressed the Fairy Godmother happily with Jane, her daughter clapping in praise in the left stage wing wearing a head mic. She was the stage manager for the talent show this year.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Chip replied with gratitude and a smile, who just happened to be the son of the Mrs. Potts too and exited the stage, where he and Jane shared a friendly hug.

"Right than…who's next?" Fairy Godmother requested.

"I am! Fairy Godmother!" said a feminine voice who was known to many as Audrey Mountbatten, daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip walking out onto the stage with two other girls: Cynthia and Veronica Deering, the two daughters of Bambi along with Chad Charming, of course, naturally following in after them.

"Audrey…well, isn't that lovely? It's nice to have you back dear." Fairy Godmother expressed. "Is this a group performance? Because, I see Cynthia, Veronica, and Chad with you." she pointed out.

Andrey ran her fingers through her newly dyed, long dark blonde hair. She was experimenting with different hair colors at the moment. But so far, she had kept this color the longest.

"Thanks, it's nice to be back. Well…no. I'm singing the others are just here as my backup singers!" she revealed with a conceited smile since her hands were now resting currently on her hips.

"I, Err…see. Okay well, why don't we get started? When you're ready, dear." she advised.

Kaelan was looking on from the row of chairs having moved towards the front more, and was sitting down now, and laying back into his chair with his legs resting on top of the row of chairs in front of him.

"Is she for real?" muttered the VK with a snicker, shaking his head.

The four students moved their loungers into position since they were part of their collection of props for their audition. They all got comfortable on them after, and Audrey gave the sound guy in the back with Jane the signal to start the music.

" _It's out with the old and in with the new. Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue. A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa. Endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi (Excuse me? Thank you)."_ Audrey spoke first as the introductory lyrics to her performance.

" _Iced tea imported from England. Lifeguards imported from Spain. Towels imported from Turkey, and turkey imported from Maine…"_ she sang officially now with the four students adding some movement to their performance in their loungers.

" _We're gonna relax and renew…"_ Chad sung after with Cynthia and Veronica quickly getting up and moving around over to Audrey's lounger.

"… _you go do!"_ Andrey added, talking directly to her two 'minions', shoeing them away.

" _I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along; I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?"_ she asked her invisible audience keeping up her acting ability.

Andrey got up off her lounger and walked around it to where Chad, Cynthia, and Veronica were already lined up for her to interact with as part of their choreography.

" _Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops…"_ she sung to Chad, who rolled his eyes and ran off to fetch 'them' with a huge smile on his face like a kid at Christmas.

" _Where is my pink Prada tote?"_ she requested of Cynthia who was next in line and just looked away and folded her arms across her chest.

" _I need my Tiffany hairband…"_ she demanded of Veronica's 'character' who reacted by biting down on her lower lip like she had no idea, where it was.

"… _and then I can go for a float!"_ she smiled, heading to the front of the stage, where Chad tossed her a pink unicorn floaty ring.

Audrey caught the ring and continued to sing directly to her audience with the utmost excitement. Kaelan was trying not to laugh at her, while Fairy Godmother and other professors seemed to have mixed reactions about the performance. But rather enjoying it none the less.

"… _Summer-like never before!"_ Chad sang dancing on his own, clicking his fingers at the other end of the stage.

Cynthia, Veronica, and Audrey sang the next line together: _"I want more!"_ with a gruff tone of voice.

Chad took center stage with Cynthia and Veronica following his lead, and danced with him, all in time with each other like in their rehearsals.

" _I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along; I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong? Fabulous pool (ew), fabulous splash (read my lips) Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash! Fabulous fashion (no!), fabulous bling (yeah) She's got to have fabulous everything!"_ Veronica, Cynthia, and Chad sang together with Audrey adding her two cents every now and again.

"… _Nothing to discuss! Everything's got to be perfect! This won't do! That's a bore…that's insulting! I need more…"_ Audrey came back into the picture, surrounded by the other three who all huddled in and out during the next set of lyrics.

" _I need, I need, I need, I need…I need, I need, I need fabulous! Fabulous hair, fabulous style! Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile! Oh, I like what I see…I like it a lot…"_ she teased Chad with her vocals, smiling at him.

" _Is this absolutely fabulous? Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?"_ the three back-ups sang.

" _Absolutely…NOT!"_ she said pushed them all away from her, and they fell back onto the ground at the same time nailing their final set of choreography along with the song.

Before Fairy Godmother and her fellow teachers could clap, they interrupted rudely by a huge bursting out of laughter from the 'audience' in question, who couldn't control it, Kaelan's stomach was in knots and eyes watering slightly from his excessive, uncontrollable laughing session.

" _Oh god…my stomach hurts….hahahaha…..woooooooo!"_ he expressed loudly, getting everyone's attention in the hall.

Fairy Godmother was not impressed by Kaelan's rudeness and incessant laughter. "Excuse me, Kaelan…what exactly is so funny, young man?" she asked him sternly.

Audrey immediately places her hands on hips angrily with Chad looking on with his arms folded firmly against his chest giving Kaelan a very hateful and hostile stare.

"Hang on…phew…let me catch my breath…" he said, exhaling largely and clearing his throat a bit to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry…but what the hell was that?!" he asked, "You call that sorry excuse for a performance…talent? You have got to be kidding….are you Auradon folks always this animated? I mean…really? I've seen the rats back home do better…" he expressed, highly opinionated in his analysis of the car crash of an act he had just witnessed first-hand.

Audrey gasped, trying not to get upset by Kaelan's harsh judgment and criticism by covering her mouth with Chad coming over comfort her along with Cynthia and Veronica who all hugged her, supporting her.

"Mr. le Fay! My office right now!" Fairy Godmother ordered, standing up.

"Wait! If you know so much VK! Why don't you just come down here…and show us!" Chad demanded.

"What!?" Kaelan said, standing up now and a little surprised.

"You heard me! Let's see what you got!" he further commanded. "I bet you can't even sing, can ya?! After all, …you are from the Isle of the Lost! You can't be worth much…" Chad further taunted Kaelan with a sinister smirk of his own.

"Chad! Enough!" Fairy Godmother insisted.

Kaelan was pissed now; no-one calls him worthless and gets away with it. "Alright, meathead! I'll happily show you, people, up, plus I've never been one to back down from a challenge!" Kaelan retaliated.

Kaelan straightened his fleece by pulling on the front of it strongly and with a confident look on his face; he made his way down to the stage, where he was met with hostile stares and mental cursing from his jaded peers. He remained un-phased though and stepped up onto the stage. Normally Kaelan would have ignored the goated remarks, but he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, and he didn't like being insulted by a lesser being such as Chad Charming, so what better way to get some revenge than to upstage the little douchebag at his own game.

Chad, Audrey, Cynthia, and Veronica sat down in the front with their arms folded with less than encouraging faces. They were looking forward to a laugh of their own and watching their newest enemy humiliate himself in front of them. Fairy Godmother sat down, and let the kids play out their little feud here; she could always scold the two boys later for their behavior.

Kaelan sniffed a bit toughly to and turned around to face them all, full of confidence. He could tell they wanted him to fail miserably, so they could try and tease him about it all later etc. Everyone who was in the hall at the current time was all watching him, he wasn't going to let this 'goody-two-shoes' bully him. No way in hell, if he had anything to say about it.

"We're waiting…VK…." Chad further teased with Audrey smirking vengefully to herself, staring Kaelan down.

"Get ready to eat your words mate." Kael turned his attention to the left wing of the stage and lifted his hand up slowly causing his eyes to flash a quick shade of dark purple in order to mystically play his choice of song on the sound system there, which was painfully frowned upon by his many observers right now. But he didn't have an iPhone or any of that other technologically crap he would no doubt be giving tomorrow, so he had to make do with what he had at this particular moment in time and that was his dark magic.

The song's beginning melody played across the assembly hall through the speakers installed inside, and marking the start of Kaelan's 'unscheduled audition' shall we say for the Auradon Prep Talent Show.

" _Oh yeah…"_ he softly sang for his intro, turning his head slowly to face his 'competition' if you can call 'em that.

" _You got my attention at hello…we had this connection that wouldn't let go. There was something sexy about your voice; anything you say makes a beautiful noise…"_ his smoldering vocals were like hot butter melting down a person's stomach, full of arousal and mystery.

Kaelan began tapping his foot to the rhythm of the music, where he began to sing out more to his peers with a sexy smile you couldn't even resist, if you tried, letting his hands guide the direction of his voice.

" _Oh-oh…and now we break up to make up right away… (We make up right away)…just an excuse to lay in bed all day… (Oh, we'll lay in bed all day)…I know that this thing we have won't ever change… (And that's why I have the confidence to say!)…"_ he sang smoothly.

Fairy Godmother looked up with an enchanting smile, enjoying Kaelan's wonderful performance. She was mesmerized by him, and that was without the use of magic too. Go Kael, right?

" _A lot of girls are sexy…but you know how to use it. You can keep me up on the phone all night, we say let's hang up on three…but we don't ever do it. Ain't it crazy how after all this time…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love!"_ Kaelan's singing ability was quite impressive and rather empowering too. He was a one-man boyband.

Audrey, Cynthia and Veronica's opinion literally completely done a 180 on Kaelan, they were completely into the performance smiling, and even began to dance a bit in their chairs. Chad's face was full of shock, and disbelief. He saw how Andrey and the girls were acting and became disgusted by their sudden change of heart. Not cool.

Christopher Charming was on his way to get some lunch from the cafeteria when he heard it. Something was just calling out to him almost; it was a very strange and unexpected feeling. He stopped in his tracks and looked over the back of his shoulder. His curiously was amazingly peaked, and he turned around and made his way back the way he came towards where that voice he was hearing was coming from. He found himself at the main assembly hall and entered the hall looking around and was instantly drawn to the stage, where his eyes widened in complete surprise.

"Kaelan?!" Chris muttered with a lopsided smile forming on his lips as he watched Kaelan's performance and gradually walked down the stairs in direction of the stairs.

" _Every time you call me, I won't lie…I still get the goosebumps I felt the first time that I saw you walk into a room…Girl, you had me hooked on that beautiful view! And now we break up to make up right away… (We make up right away)…Just an excuse to lay in bed all day… (Oh, we'll lay in bed all day)…I know that this thing we have won't ever change… (And that's why I have the confidence to say)…"_ Kaelan began to twist his body a little to the music, moving with the beat and increasing his stage presence enormously with a hint of defiance in there.

" _A lot of girls are sexy…but you know how to use it. You can keep me up on the phone all night, we say let's hang up on three…but we don't ever do it. Ain't it crazy how after all this time…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love!"_ Kaelan was dancing more now and moved around the stage with his own dance moves with everyone dancing right along with him from their current locations.

Jane and Chip were dancing together I the left wing, while Andrey and the girls were already in their feet dancing with each other. Doug was up too, dancing by himself with Fairy Godmother and her colleges were sway along to the song at their table, tapping the surface of the table. Chad looked Andrey and the girls over and was trying to stop them from dancing by they just battered his hands away that forced to fall back into his seat.

Chris was nodding and his head, and tapping his feet moving his body to the beast, and clapping his hands a huge smile appearing on his face. He was convinced now more than ever that this was who and Robbie had been waiting for, and the excitement was as clear as day on Chris's face.

" _Baby, you still know just how to blow my mind…and after everything that we've been through…it still feels right…(Girl and I)…I know…(That)…I can't picture living my life without you! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_ Kaelan crisscrossed his shins and ankles into a very well executed spin, which got a nice little cheer from everyone.

" _A lot of girls are sexy…but you know how to use it. You can keep me up on the phone all night, we say let's hang up on three…but we don't ever do it. Ain't it crazy how after all this time…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love!"_ he continued to sing with feeling smiling.

" _A lot of girls are sexy…but you know how to use it. You can keep me up on the phone all night, we say let's hang up on three…but we don't ever do it. Ain't it crazy how after all this time…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love…we got that you hang up, no, you hang up kinda love!"_ Kaelan finished singing as the music began to slowly start to fade out, grinning triumphantly to himself.

He got a standing ovation from everyone except Chad and was joined by Jane and Chip on the stage who introduced themselves with handshakes and brief hug with Audrey, Cynthia, and Veronica climbing back onto the stage to congratulate him on his performance, completely the fact that Kaelan slammed their performance only minutes ago. Girls for you easily charmed and pleased in Kaelan's experience.

"Damn!" Chris said with a smile, clapping for Auradon's newest villain kid. "Oh it's on now!" he said, full of unshakable confidence and excitement for the weeks to come. He was looking forward to getting to know Kaelan better and wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was on Chris's radar now.

 _ **..To Be Continued!  
**_

**Author's Notes:**

-

I do not own Disney's Descendants.


End file.
